Harry Potter Poems
by turtlehannah96
Summary: A collection of letters written in free-verse poems from a character to another character.
1. Chapter 1

To: Remus

From: Sirius

Run with me, my loving wolf,

As the day gets dark, and the moon appears.

As I shift to my other form,

I can hear you howling for me.

We rule the night, the four untouchables.

Nothing can stop us now!

Until the sun comes out,

And you are forced to change back.

Don't cry, my wolf. Don't shed those tears.

I know it hurts, but you are strong.

Don't tear yourself up, you've hurt no one.

Release those tears and smile, my wolf.

So, as the day goes on,

And you pretend nothing's wrong,

Know this: you can't fool me.

I know you too well.

You can't fool Bambi or the little one either.

So stop trying. Please, my wolf.

Stop saying you're a monster,

'Cause it hurts me when you do.

I'm watching you now,

As you try to bury yourself in a book.

Those long, pale fingers flicking through the pages,

Shoulders tense as you try to ignore me.

I'd give up everything for you, my wolf.

I'd give up my name, my fame, my very soul.

Don't you see, my wolf? I love you.

I know you love me back.

As your eyes meet mine, and you smile,

I know you're hurting, let me help.

I will be there for you, with you,

When things get most dark, I'll be your light. My loving wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

To: Lily

From: Severus

Ah, Lily, once again my heart breaks

As you walk off with him.

I said I was sorry, I never meant to say it.

I was provoked, teased, pushed.

Lily, I'm sorry.

I said that mean word, I hurt you.

But, now, you've hurt me.

You chose him over me.

You're walking away with him right now.

Lily, I love you.

Your eyes are as green as the meadows we used to play in,

Your eyes as red as the birds we used to watch.

You were kind to me, the boy who had no one.

Lily, come back please.

You know, his friend tried to kill me.

Led me to a werewolf's lair.

You're not safe with him.

Lily, don't go.

I promise I'll be better.

I won't ever say that word again.

But now it's too late.

Oh, Lily, you told me the news.

You're getting married. To him.

You're even expecting his child.

You've smashed me to pieces.

Lily, I promise,

I'll watch over you.

I'll even watch over him and your unborn child.

I'm a dead man anyways.

My soul was signed over, but he'll never take my heart.

Because that belongs to you, Lily.

Forever and always.


	3. Chapter 3

To: Remus and Tonks

From: Teddy

Hello Mum, hello Dad.

Do you know what today is?

It's the day you died, sixteen years later.

I've come to talk to you.

I like your hair, Mum,

Harry showed me a picture.

You were so young, Mum.

You looked so happy.

And Dad, you looked so brave,

Standing straight with your scars on display.

I have scars too, but they are small.

But I wear them proudly, like you.

Guess what, Dad?

Harry told me you were scared.

Don't be, I'm fine.

You kept your furry little problem from me.

I'm more like Mum,

I can change my looks.

Don't worry, part of my hair stays brown and pink.

For you, Dad and Mum.

I wish I could tell you this in person,

But as I stand here, looking at your final resting place,

I know I can't.

So, I'll leave this letter here, hope you get it.

What's heaven like? Do you like it?

I can't wait until I'm old,

Because I'll meet you there.

We can be a family at last.

Oh, Mum and dad, I'm crying now.

I'll leave this here. Hope you like it.

I'll be back next year. Until then,

I love you, Mum and Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

To: Lily

From: James

Hey, little flower.

I see you look at me

With those bright green orbs,

Hiding behind that soft red hair.

For the last six years, you said no.

For the last six years, you ran away.

Can't you see I want you?

Can't you see I need you?

Please, little flower,

I'm not as bad as you say.

I am willing to change.

I'll even deflate my head a bit.

Come on, little flower,

Just one date, please?

I'll give you the world,

I'll give you my heart.

I see you walking over here,

Wiggling those hips.

I think I'll ask again.

I'm going for it.

Oh, little flower,

You said yes!

You actually said yes!

I promise to be the best!

Come, little flower,

Take my hand and fly with me.

It will take your breath away.

I will be the best boyfriend ever.

I will even stop pranking so much.

Because, little flower,

The truth is

I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

To: Hermione

From: Ron

Can you believe we're married now?

I mean, I used to call you names,

Tease you, sometimes fight with you.

Now look at us.

We went on so many adventures,

But you know which one I liked the most?

First year, the troll.

Because it made us become friends.

I know I can be a real prat,

I left you and Harry so many times,

But that's going to change.

I promise I'll never again.

Even though you say

That I got the emotional range of a teaspoon,

You say it with a smile on your face now,

And I know you wouldn't change me.

Look at our kids now.

Our daughter has my hair, but your brains.

She takes after you, Hermione,

Brightest witches of your ages.

You often tell me,

That even though our son has your hair,

He has my stomach, my temper,

And my emotional range. Poor kid.

I'm not good with words,

You know this,

But I can say this:

I love you.

From your less-wild hair

To your undefeated mind.

From picking on you in first year

To making you all mine.


	6. Chapter 6

To: James and Lily

From: Harry

Hey, Mum and Dad.

How are things up there?

How's Sirius, Remus, and everyone else?

I miss them. I miss you.

We only had one year together,

Before you died, so young.

We were the perfect family,

Before I became the Chosen One.

I heard you, you know?

I heard your last words in my head.

That was when the Dementors came too close.

I can fight them off now, Remus taught me.

I'm married now,

I had a row saved for all those who died.

You had the middle

Between Sirius and Remus.

You'd like her, my Ginny.

You'd like your kids too.

I named two after you,

Isn't that great?

I ended the battle,

The one that really started when you died.

I miss you so bad.

I gave the map to my son, dad.

He's using it well.

One of my sons has your eyes, Mum.

Our only daughter has your hair.

I love you, Mum and dad.

I visit every Halloween.

One day, I will see you again,

But until then, I say this.

Goodbye, Mum and Dad.


	7. Chapter 7

To: Fred

From: George

Hey, Twin.

It's been two months after the battle.

Two months since Voldemort fell.

Two months since you died.

That's the part that kills me,

You, my other half, died that night.

I don't think it's fully sunk in yet,

For anyone, let alone me.

Mum's worried about me.

I don't smile anymore.

Don't talk or laugh or joke anymore.

You know why.

I'm used to doing those things with you.

Food's lost all it's value,

Pranks are meaningless now.

Some days, it just doesn't seem worth it,

Getting out of bed and continuing to live.

Everyone seems sad around me,

Seems to wince when they see me.

I know why.

Gred and Forge are no longer.

I flinch every time I see my face

In a puddle, a glass cup, a mirror.

Because, even though I'm missing an ear,

I only see your face looking back.

What's heaven like?

I'll admit, I've thought about joining you.

But Mum would dissolve, losing both twins,

And there would be no one to run the shop.

I almost shut it down, the shop. But, I keep moving on. Because everyone needs

That light in the middle of darkness. Goodbye, Fred.


	8. Chapter 8

To: Mr. And Mrs. Granger

From: Hermione

I'm sorry, Mum.

I didn't want to, Dad.

I did it for your safety,

We were in the middle of a war.

As I walked up from behind,

Using that spell,

I watched myself fade from photos.

I watched every trace of me vanish.

When I was on the run, close to death,

I thought of you.

How you were happy and safe,

Hoping I did the spell strong enough.

When we were camping, close to starvation,

I thought of you,

Sobbing in the middle of the night,

Clutching that photograph of you.

When we were battling, close to breaking,

I thought of you.

How you used to hold me,

Tell me everything would be okay.

Even when I was getting tortured, close to insanity,

I thought of you.

Your faces when I got my Hogwarts letter,

Your arms as they wrapped me into a hug.

Well, guess what, the war is over now.

I'm coming to get you.

I hope you'll forgive me,

It was for your own good.

I'm bringing my new boyfriend,

He can be a prat, but you'll love him.

But, remember, Mum and Dad,

I loved you first.


	9. Chapter 9

To: Rose

From: Scorpius

Look at you,

With your vivid red hair,

Your warm brown eyes,

A book in your hand.

I may be a Malfoy,

But I've fallen hard,

Head over heels in love

With a Weasley.

My father told me

How he went to school with

Your parents and uncle.

They sound pretty cool.

I know that I'm a Slytherin,

And you're a wonderful Gryffindor,

But what do you say

We go for a little house unity?

This might get me in trouble

With my father,

But at this point

I don't care about that.

You're as beautiful as your namesake,

As clever as your mother.

As free-spirited as your father

And as brave as your uncle.

As talented as your aunt,

As kind as your paternal grandmother,

As quirky as your paternal grandfather,

And as devious as your cousins.

You got it all, Rose,

Nearly every good trait there is.

I want it all, so what do you say?

Be mine? Please?


	10. Chapter 10

To: Harry

From: Draco

Boy Who Lived, Chosen One,

Hero, Savior.

Those are all nicknames for you,

But I'll stick with my favorite name, Harry.

You're as perfect as can be.

Your skin tanned from Quidditch,

Your hair blacker than the night sky,

Your eyes brighter than the clearest emerald.

The thing is, Harry,

My father hates you.

But you know what?

I don't care.

I watch you a lot,

I know that sounds creepy

And a bit stalkerish,

But I do.

I watch as you help others,

Often before yourself.

I watch as you go on adventures,

Wishing I could go too.

I can change, harry.

I'll call your friends by their first name,

I'll support Gryffindor all the way,

I'll even denounce You-Know-Who.

All for you, Harry,

I would do all this for you.

So, please? Give me a chance?

I promise I'll be good.

For now, I'll be content

With just watching,

Dreaming, waiting

Until I can call you mine.


	11. Chapter 11

To: Ron

From: Draco

Hey, you, I know you.

Youngest son of seven children,

Always overlooked in a sea of red,

Always ignored with a famous friend.

Well, I see you.

I notice you everywhere.

I could pick you out in a crowd,

Because I see what other's don't.

You always win at Wizard's chess.

You always defend your friends,

Even when you're mad yourself.

You always stand strong.

I may be a Malfoy,

And you may be a Weasley,

But I don't care about that.

I just want you for myself.

I almost wish we were in the same house,

So we could be together.

But, alas, we are not.

So, I do nothing but watch.

You really are the king.

The king who loves food,

The king who hates spiders,

The king of my very heart and soul.

Listen to me, acting like

A lovesick Hufflepuff.

But, I would gladly transfer

If it meant we could be together.

You could be the king,

I could be the king's mate,

And together we would rule.

Kindly, that is.


	12. Chapter 12

To: Mrs. Lovegood

From: Luna

Hey, Mum.

Remember how you used to say

I'll help save the world?

Well, I helped save the world.

Are you proud of me?

I made friends at last.

I know you used to worry,

Worry about your only daughter.

I miss you, Mum.

So does Daddy.

He hasn't really been the same,

I suspect the nargles are behind it.

Why did you have to make your own spells?

Because you did, you're gone now.

You died in front of me,

I was so young and innocent.

Now, you will never watch me grow,

Never see me fall in love,

Never see Daddy walk me down the aisle,

And never meet any of your grandkids.

I met someone, someone amazing.

He doesn't call me Lonny.

He even fought in the war with me,

And he likes me back.

I might even love him.

Oh, I wish I could talk to you.

Confide in you my secrets.

I wish I had my mother back.

But you're only alive in my mind,

Only alive in my tears,

Only alive in my heart.

I miss you, Mum. I love you.


	13. Chapter 13

To: Frank and Alice

From: Neville

I know you won't be able to read this,

But I'm writing it anyways.

It's like a sense of relief,

Since I can't hold a conversation with you.

Well, I could, but it would do no good.

You would sit there, blankly,

Staring into space, maybe slightly drooling.

You can't talk, can't even recognize me.

I'm sorry, Mum and Dad.

I tried to avenge you,

But she got her end.

She's dead now.

I sat by your beds, afterward,

And told you all about it.

The war, the girl, the adventures.

I'm not sure if you understood.

Gram's proud of me. Me!

She's never told me that before.

She's proud I helped my friends win the war.

I hope you're proud too.

My heart breaks, Mum and Dad,

Every time I see you.

I'm reminded, every time, of what she did to you.

I sometimes wish she was alive, so I could kill her.

I've come a long way, Mum and dad.

I'm no longer the scared child I was,

I'm no longer the weakling of the group.

I've grown up now.

I'm dropping this letter off now.

Mum, you'll probably hand me another gum wrapper,

Dad, you'll probably stare blankly at me.

And I'll love every second of it.


	14. Chapter 14

To: Lily

From: Petunia

Lily, I know you can't read this,

But at this point I don't care.

I have always wished I could have a second chance.

But I can't.

I'm sorry for calling you a freak,

I was scared of your abilities.

And, if I had to admit it,

I envied you.

I'm sorry for spying,

On you and that other boy,

I just wanted to know more of

The magical world you were a part of.

I'm sorry for everything,

Laughing at you, mocking you,

Not even going to your wedding.

I regret that the most.

I know we will never be close again,

And I messed up with your son too,

But I hope you both know this:

If I could go back, I would.

You were so bright, Lily.

So full of life.

I didn't want to admit it,

But your husband was pretty cool too.

You son is very much like you,

You would be proud of him.

I wish, every night and day,

That I could take it all back.

If I could, I would go back

To when we were little,

And change it all.

I miss you, sister.


	15. Chapter 15

To: Amos

From: Cedric

Hey, Dad, I did it.

I got to the center of the maze.

Dad, even you have to admit,

Harry's a better player than me.

Look, he's even letting us both touch it.

Whoa, what's happening, Dad?

Where are we?

Is this another part of the maze?

Harry's freaking out, Dad.

I'm worried he might be hurt.

There is someone coming.

Harry's in pain, Dad help!

I heard the words,

Saw the beautiful green light.

A burst of pain,

Now I'm dead.

I know I'm dead because there are people here.

One of them looks like Harry, dad.

I can see my body, and Voldemort rising.

They battled, I wish you could see this.

I told Harry to take my body back to you.

The guy who looks like him is his father,

I even saw his mum too.

We all helped Harry tonight.

We're back now, Dad.

Now you're crying over me.

Don't cry, Dad. Be strong.

Be strong like Harry.

Tell Cho I'm sorry for leaving her alone.

Tell Mum I'm going to miss her.

You too, Dad. I love you both.

I'm sorry I couldn't win for you.


	16. Chapter 16

To: Draco

From: Lucius

Son, please forgive me.

I screwed up majorly.

I didn't protect you

Like I should have.

I never told you this,

But when you were born,

I cried. I held you and your mother

And let my tears show how happy I was.

You never really had a childhood,

Something I regret deeply.

I made you grow far beyond your time,

And I will always hate myself for that.

I was wrong, Son.

For saying pure-bloods were the best,

And muggle-borns were scum,

I was so very wrong.

It is because I believed that,

That I signed my soul over.

I did not know then,

That I would nearly get my family killed.

That deranged man, now thankfully gone,

Used you, my only son,

For his twisted plans.

He helped destroy you.

I can only wish that I could go back,

Only wish that I could make it right.

I wish only because I can not.

So, Son, please forgive me.

I know I haven't been the best father,

But I can try to change.

I'll step up and take my place.

And I'll always try to protect you from now on.


	17. Chapter 17

To: Molly

From: Lily

Hello, Molly.

You're not going to get this,

Considering I'm dead and gone,

And you're very much alive.

I just wanted you to know this.

I've been watching my son all these years,

I watched him meet your youngest son.

You took good care of him,

Made him a part of your family,

Shown him love and acceptances.

So, thank you, Molly.

I'm sorry for your loss,

I'm sorry for the death of your son.

It's a terrible thing, to lose someone,

Especially one so young.

Don't worry, Molly,

I'm taking care of him for you,

Like you have been taking care of mine.

We're looking after Fred for you.

He's fitting in just fine,

He's excited to meet the famous Marauders,

And the woman who made Harry.

He misses George though, most of all,

Although he misses all of you.

He can't wait for George to grow up,

He wants to watch him create a family,

Watch him grow old.

It's wrong that Fred can't have that,

But I promise, Molly,

I will care for, love, and protect him as he were mine.

Just ask Harry,

I can do a lot for love.


	18. Chapter 18

To: Severus

From: the Marauders

We got together,

Remus Lupin, James Potter,

Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew,

To write this letter.

We are very sorry

For everything we have done.

We can only hope that you

Have the heart to forgive.

As James sacrificed himself,

As Sirius taunted his cousin,

As Peter showed mercy one last time,

And as Remus dueled for his life

We thought of everything bad,

Everything we've done to you.

In truth, you're not bad,

Despite all we've said.

Thank you, Severus,

For protecting Harry,

Even though you hated his father

And rightfully so.

We can see all from up here,

We saw all that happened.

How you continued to save Harry's life,

Only to die from your merciless master's pet.

You are a brave man, Severus,

Braver than most.

If anyone deserves love most,

It was you.

Did you know that Harry named his son

After the bravest man he knew?

You, Severus Snape.

It was always you.


End file.
